<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beat me to it (One day one shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411176">Beat me to it (One day one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Motel Sleeping Qui He Cheng Beating Naked Qui Smoking Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He Cheng waits for Qui to wake up from his post beating nap. Cheng is irked and Qui doesn't hold the punishment against him, even if he doesn't say so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quixcheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beat me to it (One day one shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What a dirty little mind you have there ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Day<br/>
The fan on the ceiling was turning slowly, and he has been watching the fan for more than a few minutes. Arm rested beneath the pillow as he lay on his back, dark eyes broodingly cold in the dim light of midnight. </p><p>Then the raven haired male got up and pulled on his pants. Zipping it up but left the button undone, taking out his lighter as he picked up a smoke on the side drawers.<br/>
He lit the cigarette, replacing the lighter in his pocket and opens the balcony doors. Letting cool air rush in on his skin.</p><p>Only to turn around and lean against the stone railing, taking a drag of the cig and blowing out the smoke. Dark eyes on the form under the sheets.<br/>
Going over every inch.</p><p>-Finally awake.-</p><p>He thought as Qui's eyes clashed with his. "You didn't wake me. How long was I asleep?" Qui's voice was groggy and laced with sleep, deep and husky.<br/>
Just the way he liked it.<br/>
"Long enough." He Cheng told the bodyguard.<br/>
"You were much rougher this time." Qui said, stretching out and hugging the pillow. Dark onyx eyes just stared at him.</p><p>"What? Am I supposed to apologize for the rough treatment? Told you if you disobeyed, there'll be consequences I'll happily serve out."<br/>
Qui grimaced at the reminder.</p><p>"You really fucked me up this time though, didn't you?"</p><p>He Cheng took a drag of the cigarette, before blowing out the smoke. Eyes on Qui who stared back unwavering. "It was my intention. Or wasn't I thorough enough with my demonstration?" He Cheng questioned and Qui looked away.</p><p>-This guy... My body hurts. He really was brutal.-</p><p>He Cheng killed the bud of the cigarette and flicked it away. Then walked back inside the room, unzipping his pants, letting it fall to the ground. He got under the sheets again and turned on his side<br/>
.<br/>
"We have a few hours until anyone looks for us and I need the shut eye. Sleep off the rest of the effects. And if I ever catch you snorting that shit again. Beating the shit out of you won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about."<br/>
He Cheng said casually, with eyes closed while Qui stared wide eyed at his back.</p><p>He knew He Cheng wasn't kidding.</p><p>He shuddered to think what else this guy could torture him with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:p Got yah there for a minute didn't I? Trust me, I'm sad too that they didn't do the do...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>